Ingenuity
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: The sky put on the purple panoply of evening, the sunset was rushing to its height through every possible phase of violence and splendor, carefully caressing the timid love growing between Chase and Cameron. Re-write of 3x14 "Insensitive". Written for CC Valentine's Day Fic Fest.


Ingenuity

T.V. Show: House M.D.

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: The sky put on the purple panoply of evening, the sunset was rushing to its height through every possible phase of violence and splendor, carefully caressing the timid love growing between Chase and Cameron. Re-write of 3x14 "Insensitive".

* * *

 _"I couldn't believe I was alike all the other thousands of mortals, unhappy, who love, forget and die without considering anything eternal, anything definite." - Mircea Eliade, "Maitreyi"_

The dreadful haze of concentrated substance was intolerable, the small, typical hospital was already filled with a labyrinth of perplexities, and people's voices were mingling in a disharmonious cacophony of syllables. Into Cameron's eyes came a hostile challenge of getting lost, the awkwardness and infinitely subtle reserve consuming her entirely. Her position, at that point, seemed involuntary conformational, the stab of enlightenment never ceasing to touch her.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Chase chirped almost silently, the remarkably coherent statement surprising even himself.

"A holiday that only applies for people who are already paired up. For everyone else is Wednesday," Cameron answered modestly, obscurely moving to a strange dryness as though the deepest wanton object was outside her reach. Walking suddenly became a disdainful activity, infallibly boring and strenuous to the refreshened eye.

"Wow. Thank you for that dash of cold water," Chase replied, exposing the stupefying surprise of abominable truth as an uncomfortable shift and desolating vision appeared.

"Don't get me wrong. I still think true love's out there, it's just very far away. Possibly in another galaxy. We may develop faster than light travel before we can make contact," Cameron clarified simply, relieving no sentiments in the evening of great whispers and spaces, wholly tranquil.

They walked in tandem until they reached the border between coziness and utter coldness, an instinctual shiver crisping their skin. Jealousies and animosities pricked their sluggish blood to tingling and both Cameron and Chase felt a pleasurable intrusion coming into their lives.

"So I'm thinking we should go out for dinner," Cameron proposed, the self-easiness and excessive flattery determining into her an abnormal rush of enthusiasm.

"Okay, lead the way," Chase answered simply, obviously lapped by the soft music of adulation he vainly tried to compress.

The dark, large, luminous eyes of the night followed their definite trajectory, allowing life to flow in its accustomed stream, to reach the summit of human attainment.

* * *

The endless vistas of possibilities seemed to conquer the deeply choking haze of smoke, putting itself in prior position. Long intermingled lines of silver streamlets grazed the basque stylized walls as the dim lighting finally obtained some faint trace of vitality.

"That girl was really weird," Cameron stated, breaking the icy silence, and appraisingly low eyeing her partner in discussion.

"Why would you say that?" Chase inquired shocked, as though processing infallible information lionized by the rooting society.

"Because she had so many atypical symptoms and never checked them out further," Cameron explained, her aiding complex and obsessive reflection of facts never ceasing to lace her words as fingers drummed restlessly on the table.

"They trusted a doctor blindly, simple explanation," Chase attributed, the whole paraphernalia of delirious wonder only amusing him immensely.

"A lousy one, not to generalize," Cameron warned, leaping from lambent flame to passionate fire and drowning in the weakening laughter.

Lights and shadows of reviving memory crossed Cameron's face as the discussion intensified, leaping amusement hovering in her eyes as nativity and spontaneity took over the welcoming atmosphere.

"Why?" Chase asked rhetorically, avoiding the magnitude of the subject, aware of its final, tawdry eloquence.

"Why what?" Cameron asked in reply, fixing a rebel strand and keeping alive the ludicrous attempts of comic.

"Why did you sleep with me when you were on drugs?" Chase blurted out, feeling both the dreamy musings and unutterable sadness collapsing on him.

"Deep down, I knew you had feelings for me, so you wouldn't have said no to that. It was an easy way to get what I wanted," Cameron replied simply, composing the same doom, malicious recoil and vindictive reaction.

"The person or the physical part?" Chase challenged continuously, the utter idleness of the situation was seemingly unimportant.

"Obviously, only the physical part," She shrieked, her voice cracking with effeminate disgust, picturing only denial.

"Allison, it's much more what you aren't telling me," He prompted, excruciatingly trying to decode a jargon of emotions.

"My judgment was clouded. I can't give you any other explanation," Cameron added, offering him the same standard contrast of unwonted and repulsive confession.

"I think you can but you don't want to admit that," He suggested, the past noble and sublime patience deserting him completely.

"Let's pay and get going," Cameron replied impersonally, clearly disturbed internally by the brooding thought and modishness of the hour.

"I'll walk you home," Chase offered galantine, oppressing the disheartened and pervading desolation. He was met with an encouraging nod, oddly fitting and grand for the uplifting contradiction.

Night after night, the sky was red-wine and bubbling with stars, keeping in the horizon the dews and perfumes. Small, but courageous steps emerged, carefully sheltered by the golden, cosmic asters.

* * *

The street was utterly deserted as they crossed its narrow dimensions, the rudely reminder of life's most serious intentions practically issuing in the rapid pace. Both Chase and Cameron seemed to swim relentlessly in the sea of blurred mist after their conversation abruptly ended. Resound generalities were shared during the time together, but the conventional, rhetorical confessions were still bound to arise.

Exactly under an antique oak tree, a milestone of opulent nature, Cameron turned over brutally drastic, revealing the challenge of dissent and soft serenity that beamed from her looks.

"You know you don't have to walk me home, right?" She stated coldly, curling her scarlet lip upwards and raising her eyebrows in order to demand only the coherent impressions.

"I don't have to, but I want to. That's what gentlemen do," Chase replied simply, forcing a faint and quivering smile, afraid of trespassing the limits she had previously set.

"Chase, I wasn't totally honest with you," Cameron blurted out, ignoring to cherish the ethics and plunging mercilessly in the pit of undercurrent affection she desperately tried to avoid.

"About what?" Chase asked puzzled, the tender glow of hope lingering leisurely for a few seconds after his erratic heartbeat installed.

"Everything so far," She started cautiously, before epically pouring out the essence of her soul. "I refused you over and over just because I was thinking about my dead husband, how blissfully we started and how it ended," Cameron stated, recapturing herself with major difficulty, eyeing the past dreadful destiny with critical eyes.

"Allison, you need to start living your life. I'm not dying, not even close to that, you can have me for as long as you want," Chase said, the own resolution and embodiment of his tact tangling in nervous knots. His digits instantly found hers in a lock of admittance.

"And I was so stupid to take the drugs, I knew that I needed them since I was vulnerable, but I also knew they would get me the person I've always wanted," Cameron continued, lowering her trembling voice just under the volume of a faint whisper, clearly obstructed by a veil of lassitude.

Taking the queue, their lips instantly met, bodies melting into one, becoming a demure and deeply appealing scheme of limbs and flesh. The wistful air of insecurities was long gone, the weary and placated attitude crumbled. Slowly disengaging from the solicitude of the embrace, the movement itself resembled exuberant happiness.

"Happy Valentine's Day! I am allowed to say this now, right?" Chase asked playfully, softened and refined by the exquisite reciprocate of his undying feelings.

"Yes. No more masquerade," Cameron said, the ever deepening subtlety glazing in her voice as the true access of enthusiasm entered her bloodstream.

Under the vivifying oak tree, everything started, the sheltered, stern emptying of the soul defeating awkwardness, terminal velocity and platitudes.

 **Author's Note:** Tragically, again single on Valentine's Day. Good to have CC as company.

Read and Review! :*


End file.
